


Поляна и насекомые

by caesarchan4



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarchan4/pseuds/caesarchan4
Summary: В Гонте живет бесконечная, слепящая любовь ко всем видам насекомых: от мала до велика, от желтых до фиолетовых, с узорами и без.В Кокичи же – мрак и яд.И любовь к Гонте.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Поляна и насекомые

**Author's Note:**

> AU без убийственной игры.

Гонта стоял в толпе сочной травы, звонко хрустевшей легким давлением ноги и щекочущей оголенные пятки, — и ощущал себя так, словно трава эта была его домом долгие бессчетные лета, до той степени родным ему казалось заполненное тесно прижимающимися друг к другу травинками, шелестом обсуждающих свои личные природные заморочки, широкое поле. Частые букашки перебегали меж травинок; разных видов, расцветок и размеров эти твари встречались на краткий миг и расставались, убегая по никому неизвестным букашьим делам по разные стороны.

Гонте нравилось руками врастопырку просторно раздвигать длинную холодную зелень и в получившемся проеме, с проблесками коричнево-черной земли, наблюдать за краткой жизнью насекомых, гонимых по всему полю заботами: кто ищет пропитания, кто покоя, а кто просто суетлив и не может найти себе места. В каждом мелком тараканчике, кузнечике, муравье и мошке Гонта замечал нечто большее, чем дано человеческой мысли, видя в них полноценные личности, пусть и с отвратительно непродолжительным отрезком жизни.

Гонта дышал чистым ароматным воздухом, пропитанным тихими нотами травы, выделяющей запах свежести, какой не повстречаешь в городах, испорченных фабричными отходами и вонючим машинным топливом, — к слову, Гокухара всегда не мог запомнить его названия, да и не старался (терпеть ужасы, порожденные человечеством он не мог, потому и не держал в памяти их наименований).

И пока мысли его занимало смутное сравнение, вырванное из чертогов памяти, с городом, который он знал лишь первые несколько лет, на плечо его рогожного пиджака уселась бабочка нежно-оранжевых оттенков с резкими крыльями, чьи сглаженные и выведенные черным концы поглядывают вниз — данаида монарх, как он незатейливо подметил профессиональным глазом.

Почувствовав на себе присутствие иной формы жизни, Гонта оцепенел и будто бы даже задержал дыхание, стараясь не отпугнуть цветочную красавицу. Та и думать не посмела покинуть грубую теплую ткань, на какую было весьма приятно цепляться тоненькими лапками и отдыхать после сытного ужина, состоящего из нектара двух цветков, что она так долго выискивала среди трав.

Через пару секунд любитель насекомых осторожно выдохнул, позволяя выражению расслабления занять его лицо, поскольку бабочка не спешила покидать его удобное плечо и после такого рискованного жеста.

Облака ворожили своей мягкостью и продвигались совсем лениво, не желая уходить от заманчивого яркого поля, но видя крохотный, вырисовывающийся издали силуэт человека, решили все же ему не мешать насладиться слиянием флоры и фауны, так как кроме облаков редко кто становился гостем просторного поля — а может, оно и вовсе было необитаемым? Об этом старейшие, убежавшие далеко вперед облака умалчивают, не возвращаясь назад, чтобы проверить догадку; ну а юным только и остается, что навскидку предполагать.

Пока в паре метров от Гонты не раздался нелепый раскатистый смех, сопровождаемый хряском травы, подминаемой долгим ковылянием ног, — что с виду казалось, будто их обладатель назло тянул время, а на деле осторожничал, чтобы запутавшись не грохнуться в гущу зелени, но скрывал это за показушно развязными движениями.

Бабочка в тот же миг отцепила ножки от ткани и упорхала вдаль, явно не надеясь оказаться в компании шумного третьего лица. Гонта торопливо повернул крепкую шею в сторону незваного гостя, встретив его с вначале гримасой удивления, а затем с теплотой и доверием, плескавшемся в больших зрачках и морщинах, образовавшихся под улыбающимися глазами. 

Такова была реакция появление черной макушки и лукавых фиолетовых глаз, смотрящих на Гокухару.

Кокичи сложил руки за затылком, закрепив пальцы замком, а ноги расставил чуть шире плеч, сей развязной позой выражая расслабленность, сквозящую в каждой клетке его неприметного, едва не уносимого легким дуновением ветра, тела.

– И как тебе, интересно стоять в эпицентре клопов и блох? Они ведь уже забрались под твою одежду, пока ты тут бегал, — его нахальная поза вмиг переменилась беспокойством в виде правой руки, поднесенной ко рту, и насупившихся, в страхе сведенных ближе к переносице, бровей, отгороженных друг от друга парой морщинок на гладкой коже лба. С первого взгляда могло почудиться, что он издевается над Гонтой в своей раздражающей манере преувеличенно изображать эмоции, но таким он был со всеми, и ничего плохого Кокичи в этом не видел.

– Нет, Гонте никто не забирался под одежду, Гонта бы заметил, — он произнес мягким великодушным голосом, немного наивно опустив голову набок, — ведь правда, он же не дурак, чтобы не заметить клопа под одеждой? – Не хочет Ома присоединиться к наблюдению насекомых?

Кокичи тяжело вздохнул и натянул улыбку.  
– Конечно, — мерзко тянет нараспев букву "е". – Почему бы и нет? Мне все равно нечем заняться, — носком ноги Кокичи ковыряет землю и всматривается в мелкие камешки на земле.

– Отлично! Гонта все покажет Оме! Пойдемте, — и он побежал как ребенок, выискивая глазами нужные цветы, на ходу громко бормоча: – Гонта может найти Оме бабочку. Грустно, что бабочка Гонты улетела, но Гонта найдет еще. Бабочки любят яркие цветы. Ромашки и ландыши им не подходят, надо искать маки и тюльпаны.

– Откуда, черт возьми, здесь может быть столько разных цветов? Ты так много болтаешь, — снова тянет гласные, – а мы наткнулись только на пару ромашек, — запыхавшись, недовольно жалуется Кокичи, перебирая ноги через густую траву.

– Нужно поискать. На поле много представителей разных классификаций цветов, — а вот Гонте с его гигантскими ногами ни капли не составляло труда передвижение по такой неровной местности. – Они разбросаны по паре цветков в метре или больше друг от друга. Это уникальное место.

– Вау, вот это уникальность. Прекрасное, совсем не надоедающее своей зеленостью детище природы, где нет ни души, — Кокичи закатил глаза, благо Гонта, шедший впереди, занят куда более важными вещами, чем обзор его лица.

– Гонта тоже удивлен! Гонта хочет стоять здесь целый день и смотреть на насекомых. Пару часов назад Гонта видел в траве майского жука! Он полз в направление леса, — после фразы про майского жука лицо Кокичи скривилось, а в мыслях пронеслось «Неужели здесь и такие твари обитают? Всех бы передавил, чертовки».

– Звучит интересно, вот бы поскорее наткнуться на какого-нибудь жучка! — воодушевленно сказал Кокичи.

– О! — Гокухара принял позу выжидающего кота, изваянием окаменев на одном месте. Кокичи неслышно посмеивался над его длинными сальными волосами, в которых виднелись крохотные веточки и листочки с деревьев, какие он зацепил волосами во время их вчерашнего похода в лес вблизи поля. Некоторые пряди спутывались, другие волосинки крепко завязались в крохотные узлы. «И это все мне придется вычесывать» — пробежала рысью удручающая мысль на подкорке сознания, но Кокичи ее суматошно прогнал, дабы не позволить разочарованию захватить голову. – Гонта видит мак! Пойдемте, но осторожно. Гонта и Ома не должны напугать бабочек.

– Пошли, пошли. Куда же мы денемся, — зло прошептал последнее предложение Кокичи, но потряс головой и, сбросив напряжение, чуть ускорил шаг, нагоняя Гонту. Из недр его груди чистыми ручьями полился тихий искренний смех.

Гонта осторожно раздвинул траву и тихо заключил:

– Вот она. Правда чудесная?

На маке во всем возможном насекомьем великолепии предстала бабочка с иссиня-белыми крыльями, точно снегопадом и красками разрисованными по велению природы. Длинные усики ее напоминали расцветку зебры, чередуясь белыми и черными полосами, а спина была заселена пушистыи мехом, выглядящим таким мягким, что, казалось, потрогаешь — и не захочешь отпускать.

Странная неяркая расцветка приковала внимание Кокичи.

– Голубянка викрама. В Европе занесена в Красную книгу. Фантастика, что довелось встретить ее, — тихо-тихо, но с величайшей радостью прошептал Гонта, а глаза его сверкали ярче, чем все цветы вместе взятые.

Кокичи взглянул в лицо Гонты и внутренне поражался его детским восторгом, да сам пропитывался эйфорией, не обремененной тяготами жуткого внешнего мира. В эти пары секунд душа Кокичи ненадолго очистилась от грязи, нанесенной взрослой жизнью, откуда он всегда старался убежать, ухватить лакомый кусок свободы и почувствовать ребяческое счастье.

Только рядом с Гонтой, наивным, добродушным и глуповатым Гонтой, любимым всеми, но не воспринимаемым всерьез никем, — именно в таком Гонте с его массивным, внушающим страх телом, но теплыми объятиями, дающими чувство безопасности, нуждался Кокичи — он мог спустить на короткое время свои долго выстраиваемые щиты и подкалывать не подчиняясь механизму «один нападает, другой защищается — и я должен нападать первым», а от бескорыстного желания сердца подшутить над другом: тот все равно не улавливает сарказма.

Ома улыбнулся.

А потом случилось неожиданное.

На кончик носа Кокичи уселась божья коровка, — возможно, посланная той самой бабочкой, что улетела от Гонты и распылила всем насекомым слух о неизвестном компаньоне большого добряка, — и Гонта вцепился в хитреца изумленным взглядом, а брови подлетели чуть ли не к самому началу челки.

Кокичи устремил зрачки к новому жильцу его маленького курносого носа.

Краснющая божья коровка смотрела на него в ответ, едва шевеля лапками, похоже, пытаясь что-то объяснить обладателю его нового места жительства. Кокичи пялился сначала на нее, затем на Гонту с немым вопросом «Что это убожество забыло на моем лице?»

К сожалению, Гонта трактовал это как «Я так шокирован, но одновременно рад, что меня посетило такое чарующее создание, что мне делать?»

И Гонта с радостью ответил:  
– Не двигаться! Ома должен стоять смирно, — с этой фразой он полез в прозрачную переносную коробку, где предназначено находиться букашкам, но последнюю неделю в ней живет фотоаппарат, подаренный ему Кокичи.

Фотоаппарат был успешно извлечен из сумки, и Гонта спешно сфотографировал это необычное явление. Кокичи почувствовал огромный позор и проигрыш перед Богом, раз судьба умудрилась застать его в столь глупом положении.

Божья коровка (а может, она правда была послана Богом, чтобы выставить Кокичи идиотом?) протопталась немного по носу, разогреваясь, и улетела, с расстояния на прощание оглядывая белое одеяние тонкого парниши, обрамленное пуговицами разных цветов, и исчезла среди зарослей травы, отправляясь рассказывать подружкам-насекомым о том, как позировала на камеру с одним человеческим мальчишкой.

Гонта нежно улыбнулся, когда провожал божью коровку глазами, и эта улыбка обдала жаром сердце Кокичи: до того любящая, до того откровенная; она — солнце, она — родитель, приглядывающий за долгожданным дитем, она — вся доброта мира.

И вдруг стало легко и беззаботно, окончательно растаяла вся чернота и боль, таящаяся в душе, и стала она белоснежно чистой, готовой впускать в себя все хорошее.

Еще несколько часов Гокухара водил Ому по кустам, показывая и подробно рассказывая о всякой букашке, пробегающей ли, спящей ли, и фотографировал всех на память.

Солнце, отслужив долгий день упорной работы, решилось отправиться на отдых, постепенно спускаясь к горизонту.

Через заросли прошагивая к кирпично-коричневой дороге, — уже не черноземной, как почва на поле, — Гонта и Кокичи прогулочным шагом отправились к машине, давно откопанной на свалке и с помощью бедных механиков, которым достались гроши, воскрешенной в мастерской в более приемлемый вариант, и также беспечно, но с любовью покрашенной в красный, где сегодня они заночуют в компании сверчков и залетающих через открытое окно комаров (и Ома все равно останется доволен, неспособный проявлять негативные эмоции перед Гонтой), а завтра поедут на поиски следующего места. Кокичи, пусть и с нелегально полученными правами (о чем его спутник не в курсе), водил умело и собирался лицезреть весь доступный растительный и городской мир вместе с Гонтой.

По пути к автомобилю, глядя на небо, расплывающееся багровыми и желтыми мазками кисточки природы, и облака, плывущие и щедро окутанные апельсиновым одеялом, пошитым закатным небом, Ома, попинывая очередной крошечный камешек, бережно взял Гонту за руку.

Ладонь Гокухары была большой и надежной, и Кокичи умиротворенно прикрыл глаза.

Завтра их ждет новый день.


End file.
